Phase Three
by MudsAndNoods
Summary: Basically I suck at plots. Noodle finds her way to plastic beach and everyone is shocked to see her alive. Romance will bloom between the bassist and his little love. :


It's a Casio on a plastic beach It's a Styrofoam deep-sea landfill It's a Styrofoam deep-sea landfill  
It's sort of made a computer speech  
It's sort of made a computer speech  
It's a Casio on a plastic beach

Gorillas-Plastic Beach. 

It was thundering outside and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky as Stuart, took a peak from behind the hideous curtains, Murdoc insisted of having inside the spacious room. Stuart let out a little squeak and jumped back "I swear, I...I had no idea, it was going to be this bad," he said in his odd voice. He rubbed his eyes, well if you can call two black holes, eyes. "I...I. checked the weather forcast and the woman said, it would be fine," He looked at his feet, waiting for something to hit his skull. Murdoc would be pissed that he was getting to shoot the zombies today, of all days.

"2-D Man, just chill, it will soon be over and we can go back to doing what we were, just chill" Russel Hobbs drawled out, and he slumped down on the couch, he took up most of the couch and a moody Murdoc sat on the arm of the chair. "Besides, we can go outside anytime for shooting practice," Russel rubbed his white eyes, and grunted as his stomach rumbled, it must have been at least ten minutes ago that he had eaten a bag of Cheetos.

"Mmm yeah, but I wanted to go out now, but you Face-Ache ruin everything... yeah Shoulda wait til after the news before you took you pills...mmm" Murdoc open his packet of cigarettes and took one out. He lit it up and took a long drag. He flicked some ash over at 2-D, who casually brushed it off. "It is perfectly fine, going outside and all. It hasn't stopped us before...mm" That cigarette was done so quicky, he had been smoking alot, and getting alot of girls, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

2-D took another peak and looked at a little figure emerging from the sea. "Are we expecting company..." he trailed off, his eyes glued to the dark stranger who walked toward the elevator. The figure was a woman, he could tell by the way she dragged herself from the water, but also because of the long hair, he thought he saw a glimmer of purple at the top of the woman's head, but the it was all dark again. Russel quickly joined him and shook his head.

"Nope," He popped the p and walked over to the TV. "Might as well let em in. Since we have nothing better to do" He pressed the on button and plopped himself back on the full sofa. "Hell, they might be able to liven up the place," He shook his head, for the past four years nothing had been running smoothly after the El manana incident. He closed his eyes not wanting to get a flashback, when they found a little piece of the young girl, and how Murdoc tried to replace her with a machine version. That machine was now used as a TV dinner holder. No one could replace the real thing.

They heard the elevator each reach floor with a little ping. "Tell them to sod off... yeah. Don't want nobody here tonight, especially not Faye..." 2-D shot him a glare, and moved towards the elevator. Murdoc saw Faye as clear as day in his mind, she was a good bed warmer as he guessed but other than that she was brainless and didn't talk much, on second thought she was Murdocs type of girl.

"Faye don't want nuffin to do wiv you, she said that the last time she was 'ere," 2-D shrugged his shoulders remembering the time when he brought his friend Faye round, it didn't end on a nice note with Murdoc and Faye. He shook his head as the last little ping of the elevator sounded. "Trying to cop a feel on my girl or summfink..."

The elevator doors opened and the small figure stepped out... It was noodle. There she stood drenched in salt water and covered in sand. She had out grown her clothes but she was still her usual short self. Her cat masks on top of her deep purple hair which seemed to have grown and her bang no longer visible. She wasn't shaking from the cold that was outside, but she was smiling.

Everyone stopped and stared at her, Russel even rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming, was this little noodle, the one that had gotten killed four years ago. He stood up and ran to her, sounded like an elephant as he raced towards her, arms wide open. "Little girl is that you" She wasn't so little now. More like a young woman, that nearly brought a tear to his eye, he missed her growing from a skinny teen to a woman, still skinny but with curves.

She ran and jumped into Russels arms, throwing her arms around his neck, tears running down her face. She was finally home. "Russel" she choked out sobbing into his big shoulder. Russel patted her head holding her to him. He would never cry on the outside but it was rivers on the inside. He put her down and took a look at her.

2-D wormed his way around Russel and picked up, Noodle, still as light as she was before. "Little luv', I missed you I did. Where were you? How did you get here?" He was talking so fast he even started to tear up, not caring who saw. Noodle clung to him tightly, she was always so fond of 2-D, he made things better.

Noodle detached herself and peaked round to Murdoc, who was still sitting down. She looked at her bare feet. "Murdoc-san missed me?" She wasn't surprised that Murdoc didn't even greet her. He had always been a moody shit and always would be, she thought to herself. She didn't want to look at the mis-matched eyes and see only blankness, she wanted to see happiness and care, but alas, he wasn't that type of man.

He stood up and opened his arms "Come 'ere luv, don't fink I haven't missed you" She looked up shocked but ran into his arms. He really had cared about her before and still did. "You haven't half grown," He told her smoothing her hair, she was so different yet the same. He noticed things before that he hadn't when she was younger. He remember the day, a wooden crate had arrived at Kong Studios and out popped a small girl. He laughed internally, it was a sight and 2-D shit his pants more than once. I wasn't until they realized she could speak no English, that they had a serious problem. She soon picked up though, copying what Russ said or 2-Ds mental talking. Hell, she even copied Murdoc and that was the funniest thing you could hear coming out of a young girls mouth. Yes, they had trained her well.

Noodles head fit perfectly in the nook of his neck and she was still crying. "Me missed everyone," She was holding on tight to Murdoc after all he took her in when she had nowhere to go. Well she sort of forced him into letting her stay, but all the same He had given her so much. She let him go, as she knew how Murdoc didn't like physical contact, unless you are tall, blonde and a total slut, or what Murdoc would call a "Gorgeous bird". Noodle shook her head and pressed her face into Murdocs warm stomach. It was odd, how much she missed him, even though she had missed 2-D and Russ just as much, something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

He set her down and all of them stared at the small girl, well woman now. Murdoc was right when he said she had changed a little. Her hair was longer and even darker. Her eyes more green with her getting that little bit older. The one thing Murdoc couldn't keep his eyes off was her chest. She had a chest... and wow. Not the biggest he had laid eyes on but his eyes only saw fake plastic ones, which he loved. He quickly snapped his head back up; he couldn't be caught staring at Noodle in that way. This was Noodle, little Noodle.

Thankfully no one noticed his gaze as they were all in awe that she was safe and back with them. There were a million questions running through their heads that they wanted to ask her, but one thing was for sure. She was finally home.


End file.
